Quest of Akurei - Part 1
by Pocketwizzle
Summary: The first chapter in my story about Akurei, a dark swanny. A swanny looks like an angel with the eagle wings and such, dark swannys look like demons; bat wings instead. Just making sure you all know what he is!


The dark swanny stood in the road, looking down at the dirt path. His dark grey skin, black hair, and bat wings blended him in to his darker surroundings, he found himself quite at peace with his dark surroundings, making only the glow of his red eyes stand out. The sand shifted beneath his feet, which were hovering just barely above the ground. He took off, flying high above the landscape to see a bigger view. Brushing aside his long black hair, he saw that the masakiwai clan was only a few days away, they were foolish to keep their fires lit, which were flickering below in the night woods. He sped off towards the village, where he would start his life anew the next day.  
  
He awoke lying in a white bed, the noon sun glowing softly through the curtains of the inn. He sat up in his bed to find himself in immense pain; his wing was hardly able to move at all. As he flopped back down, he realized that his leg had a large gash that was now bandaged up, and there was a huge lump on his head also. He searched his memory, finding only traces of tangled confusion having to do with eagle feathers and white magic spells. Then it all started coming back. He remembered the masakiwai clan, he remembered the full week before even, and he started trying to sort things out in his mind.  
  
He had been flying towards the city when a masakiwai scout caught him with an arrow straight through the wing. The scout was a trainee, so the shot didn't hit the weak spot known only to a few of the elite bow men, but it came rather close. He quickly spotted the attempted murderer and sent a huge magic missile flying towards the young swanny sniper. It hit the lookout stand but erupted with pure black energy, instantly dealing a crushing blow on the young archer's camp.  
  
"It looks like they're coming after me, but they don't quite realize where I am." He quickly flew back down to the ground, partly because of the inability to stay up with the wound in his wing, and partly just because he needed to get out of the other few snipers views. He ran along on the ground and soon was well away from his start location.  
  
"We can all see you Akurei, there's no reason in continuing this wild goose chase, simply give yourself up and we can still try to change you yet!"  
  
"I'll never be changed!" Akurei blasted back. "You damn paladins will never take me alive, I'll fight until I'm finished, you'll never brainwash me!" He scanned for dead animals in the area and raised a whole flock of skeletal ravens to chase after the swannys above. While the paladins fought off the small army, Akurei stumbled over a huge bone. He looked around, piercing the darkness about him for any more traces of the skeleton that formerly owned this gargantuan animal's horn. He saw off in the distance a low heat area, any necromancer knows that death is cold, but as he ran towards the mass he began chanting the spell known only to his tribe, a ball of dark energy floated about him, cloaking him in the field of blackness. He ran along, his chant growing louder as his spell started to take effect upon the mass of black. Finally the black sphere left his body and went inside the rib cage of this newfound familiar, and a huge black dragon started to take form. The pulsating orb of energy acted as a heart, the power flowing through the beast as it took Akurei onto its back. Its marrow was filled with the power of the black globe; the undead dragon now reared up, blasting huge blue flames into the sky. Even the necromancer himself was surprised to see such a find, a crystal dragon skeleton just lying about like this was hardly common. This was no time for wondering about such things, however, if he could keep the thing under control, he could banish the white forces of the earth forever.  
  
The crystal skeleton shown in the pale moonlight, and set out huge blazes almost begging the masakiwai clan to find him and his master. As the swannys raced towards their foe, they began setting their own spells into action, chanting off lines of ancient spells and creating large white energy crystals to be hurled upon the skeletal dragon. Akurei quickly went into action, using his elite possession powers to make the dragon lunge at the swannys. They were unable to counter or even defend against the large beast, and were instantly disintegrated be its brute force. One swanny, however, remained. It was a young swanny, probably a new trainee, but he seemed very familiar to Akurei. He looked up at him.  
  
"This is for your own good Akurei, you may kill me now, as I know you are about to, but there is one thing I want you to know. You and I are one being, you will find this out someday, but as for now I simply hope you will take my message seriously and never forget it—"  
  
"Shut up you son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you now, you've got that right, but I'll never become a disgrace to the necromancers and join with you filthy paladins!" He ordered his decayed beast to blast this kid excessively, the last words out of his mouth were cut short and now Akurei was trying to remember.  
  
"He said something about a portal, and it did seem logical as to why I've never heard of it before, but why did he say he was me?" Akurei thought to himself, "Why should he care what I do with my life, maybe I should just forget about what he said." But he couldn't; he wanted to see this portal, and find out what the little kid was talking about.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
